


Dream that you will never hear.

by HYV_MMI



Series: Past. [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Hurt, Short, dream - Freeform, ig there will be a part three of this, short af like my patience ig, tbh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYV_MMI/pseuds/HYV_MMI
Summary: However ... it was so beautiful to see you at the station





	Dream that you will never hear.

Today when I got home I slept, to avoid thinking, avoid feeling, avoid questions.

Even there I was not safe, I woke up crying even more, it shattered my heart the double knowing that it was a dream. However ... it was so beautiful to see you at the station, run towards you and hug you no matter what, you corresponded my affection to me and rested your face on my shoulder, but at the end nothing mattered, but it was just a dream, and it only exists in my mind.

And it hurts me so much to settle for those hugs that aren't, don't exist and won't happen.

If you wonder what I feel, I would easily answer that it hurts, that I feel more and more guilty for losing our love, that I no longer blame you for anything, that I only miss you, that I do not feel alive and I think it is getting worse.

_With Love and Hurt, **Jung Jinsol**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Thank You, and Sorry.


End file.
